New Beginnings
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: When you kissed me, the world made sense. It may not have meant anything to you, but it meant everything to me.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Good Wife.

I don't know how or when, but I ship Johnny and Alicia. And I don't know why. I still ship Alicia and Will until the day I die, and will continue writing stories for them. But Johnny is there, alive and a very real possibility. I couldn't help but sense from the very first time we meet him that he has a thing for Alicia. His reaction to the kiss was more than enough proof and inspiration for this story.

/

Alicia sat on her kitchen counter top, nursing her glass of wine. She had been home from the debate(or at least the half they finished that night) for over an hour. Grace went to a friend's house, so she was home alone.

When her phone rang, she slid off the counter to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Alicia. It's Johnny."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Are you home?"

A sudden wave of panic swept through her.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing. I just, I just was going to stop by, if you had a few minutes."

"Yes, yes that's fine."

"Ok. I will be there in like, well, now. I'm outside your building. I will be right up."

"Oh. Okay-See you soon."

3 minutes later, Johnny was knocking on her door.

Alicia opened it, inviting him in. After shutting the door behind him, they stood in silence, Johnny staring at her.

"What?"

He smiled.

"Nothing. I just have never seen you like this."

Looking down, Alicia flushed bright pink when she realized what she was wearing. Red pajama bottoms, a black tank top, and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Great.

"I'm sorry. I'll go change."

As she turned around to go put on something more appropriate, he grabbed her elbow, and smiled softly.

"Don't. You look fine."

She met his eyes, and he dropped her arm.

"Shall we go into the kitchen? I have a bottle of wine open."

"Yeah, ok."

He followed her through her apartment, and watched as she took down another glass. After filling it and handing it to him, she perched herself back on the counter top, and he leaned against the sink.

After several minutes of silence, Alicia spoke.

"So. What brings you here this late at night?"

He shrugged.

"I didn't want to go home to an empty apartment yet, and I wanted to see if you were ok."

Surprise flashed on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Peter. Ramona. All that."

She dropped her gaze and picked at nonexistent lint on her pants.

"It's not the first time he cheated. And it won't be the last."

"But are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Saying you're fine doesn't make you fine. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"So, how are you? Really?"

Sighing heavily, she jumped off the counter and made her way to the living room. Johnny followed her, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I'm just done. You know? I'm just emotionally done."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It will be ok."

Alicia snorted.

"Yeah right. Nothing has really been ok, not since Peter slept with those prostitutes. My life has been a series of unfortunate events since then."

Johnny felt his heart go out to the woman sitting next to him.

Alicia angrily wiped at the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Cursing under her breath, she looked at him through red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry for being emotional."

Fiddling with the tassels on the pillow next to him, Johnny quietly spoke.

"You know there is no law against crying, right?"

Giving him a half smile, she replied.

"When your entire personal life is always played out for the world to see, you have to stay strong."

Sliding a little closer to her, he took both of her hands into his.

"No. You don't. Not always. Look at me. Alicia, look at me. You are entitled to emotions. You don't have to keep it all together, all the time. And if you ever want out of the race, just say the word. Say the word and we are done. You can walk away."

"I don't want out. I want to win. I can do this."

He smiled.

"Yes you can."

They sat in companionable silence, until-

"You can do better than Peter."

"As State's Attorney? I know I can."

Johnny glanced sideways at her.

"Not just that. In general. You don't have to stay with him, you know."

Alicia turned so she faced him completely, confusion evident in her voice.

"What?"

Johnny continued fidgeting with the pillow tassels.

"You don't need him. He needs you, but you don't need him."

"That's not what Eli says."

"Yeah, well Eli says a lot of things."

Alicia contemplated what he said for a brief moment.

"What's this really about Johnny?"

The campaign manager mumbled out a quiet, "Nothing."

"Johnny?"

"What?"

"What's going on?"

He gazed at her.

"Ok. I'm not a beat around the bush kind of guy, so here it goes. That kiss? In the parking garage? Well-"

Alicia interrupted.

"You might want to think before you say anything else Johnny."

"I have been thinking. That's all I can think about, Alicia! You. Ever since I met you."

"Johnny-"

He held a finger to her lips to shush her.

"No. Let me finish. Since the day I met you, I knew you were special. And everyday you show just how special you are. I know your past isn't perfect, but mine isn't either. And I know that it is wrong, and unethical, and completely crazy, but when you kissed me, the world finally made sense. It may not have meant anything to you, but it meant everything to me."

He finished speaking, and waited for her to answer him. Or slap him. He didn't know which. Alicia sat in complete silence.

"Please say something Alicia. Anything."

She took a deep breath, before making a simple statement.

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied. The kiss did mean something to me."

A streak of hope he hadn't let himself feel before went through his veins.

"It did?"

She took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes. It did."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

She looked at him with her big eyes.

"Can we do anything? I'm married. You're my manager. I have had enough sex scandal headlines to last me a lifetime."

He smirked.

"Well, part of my job is to cover up scandals."

She chuckled.

"I don't know that we should risk yet. Maybe after elections. After I div- never mind."

Johnny stared intently at her.

"After you what?"

Alicia looked down at her lap.

"I haven't told anyone yet, and just assumed that you would freak out as much I expect Eli too. I am making plans to divorce Peter. I was waiting until after elections."

Johnny rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Really?"

Alicia nodded.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I found out he was screwing Ramona."

"And no one knows?"

She shook her head.

"No."

He kissed her temple.

"It will be our secret."

"Yeah. Kind of like us."

"Yeah. Although, you should know. I guess I'm not as good at hiding my feelings as I thought. Eli cornered me today. Told me that you were unavailable, and that I needed to get my head on right if I thought that I even stood a chance with you. Lectured me on being professional. He didn't want me messing this up for Peter or you."

Alicia sighed.

"The man is smart. He sees things. He knows things. We will just have to be careful. Ok?"

"Ok."

Alicia yawned, but when Johnny made the move to leave, she asked him, half asleep, to stay. Soon, they were snuggled together on the couch, Alicia tucked under Johnny's arm asleep, him playing with her hair. He listened to her even breaths, before kissing the top of her head. As he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he thought was,

"Alicia Florrick, I do believe I love you."

/

Can't decide if this needs more chapters or if I should just leave it there. Opinions please?


	2. Chapter 2

Currently super inspired to write about these two. I just like that there is no history or baggage between the two of them. And Johnny was super adorable and awkward in the last episode talking about the kiss. I need more of them. I NEED IT. Like I need air to breathe.

/

Alicia woke up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was on the couch, wrapped around Johnny. They had somehow intertwined themselves in the night, and she didn't think she could even move without disturbing him. And, she found herself not caring. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. Snuggling closer, she started placing little kisses from his jawbone down to his collarbone. He shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Alicia giggled softly, and trailed more kisses from his collar bone, back to his jaw, to behind his ear. As soon as she kissed behind his ear, he moaned.

"Alicia,"

"Yes?" She whispered in his ear before continuing to press kisses to his nape.

He placed one hand on her cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. Pulling her across his lap so that she was straddling him, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You are so beautiful, Alicia."

She blushed, and kissed his nose.

"And you are very handsome, Johnny."

He smiled, breathing her in. Just as his lips captured hers, her phone went off.

Scrambling off of him, she answered, almost breathless.

"Hello Eli."

"Alicia hi- have you been working out? You sound winded."

Smirking, she looked over at Johnny, who could hear every word. He buried his face in a pillow to keep from laughing out loud when she responded.

"Just some early morning activity. You know, doing stuff."

She could hear Eli's frown.

"I see. Well, there are some things we need to go over, so can I come to your place? I have been trying to reach Elfman, but the bastard isn't answering his phone."

Alicia glanced at Johnny.

"He's actually here- we have been going through some stuff already today."

She could hear the disbelief in his voice when he responded.

"It's 8:30 on a Saturday. You both were up and already to go through stuff this early?"

Alicia smiled at the man sitting next to her.

"Yes. So we will be waiting for you. I will have coffee waiting."

"See you both in an hour."

"See you then."

As she hung up, she turned to face her manager again. She put on a mock serious tone.

"Eli will be here in an hour. What shall we tell him we discussed?"

He laughed, pulling her back into his lap.

"Oh I don't know. Our illicit relationship? Your upcoming divorce? We have lots of options."

He recaptured her lips, pulling her in close. When she finally pulled away, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while his fingers lazily raked through her dark hair.

"Eli will be here soon."

He sighed.

"I know."

"I need to shower. Can you make the coffee?"

He nodded and kissed her once more before they both stood up.

When Alicia emerged from the shower, she put on some jeans, and an old Georgetown T-shirt. She skipped blow drying her hair, and just towel dried it instead.

Stepping into the kitchen, she paused in the doorway, content to watch Johnny mill around, making breakfast. It surprised her at how natural it felt for him to be in the kitchen, for him to be in her kitchen.

"Something smells good."

He turned around quickly, smiling brightly.

"Oh good. You're out. Coffee is ready, and I poured you a cup. 2 sugars, with caramel creamer. And pancakes are almost done. Do you like chocolate chips pancakes? I guess I don't know. But everyone likes chocolate chip pancakes right? If you don't I can make something else-"

Kissing him seemed liked the best way to stop him from rambling.

"Yes. I like chocolate chip pancakes."

Handing her her cup of coffee, he looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry. I ramble when I get nervous."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Do I make you nervous?"

Whispering back, he tangled his hand in her damp hair.

"Very."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. They both groaned.

"Eli."

Alicia opened the door, ushering Eli to the kitchen.

"We were just having breakfast. Join us."

Eli glanced at Johnny making pancakes.

"Okaaay."

As soon as they all had pancakes, Eli wasted no time.

"Peter broke it off with Ramona last night."

Alicia and Johnny stopped mid bite, and then spoke at the same time.

"So?"

Eli looked at them.

"So? That's good for us! You guys can make a few public appearances, show how much you love each other, and the voters will love it."

Alicia rolled her eyes, and Johnny responded.

"Don't you think the voters are getting sick of Alicia taking Peter back every time he cheats? It makes her look weak in their eyes. No one wants a weak SA."

Eli rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't make her look weak. It looks good and appeals to the older voters."

"Nothing about her taking back that cheating dog of a husband looks good, Eli!"

Johnny felt himself getting worked up, and only calmed down slightly when Alicia put a soothing hand on his arm.

Eli looked taken aback at the younger man's outburst.

"Show some respect to the governor, Elfman."

Johnny stared hard at Eli.

"He's not very respectable, though."

It was then that Alicia interrupted.

"Stop. This is my life. Eli, I will do some appearances with Peter until SA elections are over. But, you have spent 5 years with us as a couple. You should know better than anyone that we just don't work. We have tried over and over, and failed over and over. After elections, whether I win or lose, I am walking away from him. For good."

Eli looked flabbergasted, and Johnny discreetly clasped Alicia's hand under the table.

Eli continued flailing for a few seconds, before jumping up.

"This is YOUR doing, isn't Elfman? You are twisting her feelings. Alicia, he is manipulating you. Don't fall for it. You NEED Peter."

Both Johnny and Alicia stood, hands still joined.

"Eli, I am sorry. I know that you have invested so much into Peter. I know that you have invested into our marriage, but I just can't do this anymore. It's been killing me to stay with him, and I have been so miserable. I just-"

"But you guys have gone through so much! You have made it work before!"

Alicia shook her head.

"No Eli. We haven't. We can't. We will never make it work. I gave up the dream of ever being happy again, after Will got sho- after Will died. I never could picture myself with anyone else, and now I'm starting too. Eli-"

"Alicia, this could be detrimental to both of your careers! Don't you care?"

Alicia looked at him with soft eyes.

"Don't I deserve to be happy?"

Eli looked at the woman who had become a friend over the last five years. Thought about everything she has had to put up with from Peter, the press, and even himself. His shoulders sagged. She was right. Her life had been turned upside down more than anybody's ever should. And she deserved to be happy. As he looked between Johnny and Alicia, and then down at their intertwined fingers, he knew he wouldn't be able to come between Alicia and a man anymore. He had meddled enough in her life. Raising his hands in defeat, he spoke.

"Ok. I understand. You are both adults, and you know the risks involved. I will not stop you, but I do recommend putting whatever you have on the back burner. Get through election night. Keep up appearances with Peter, like you have been doing. I don't want this making headlines. And you will not tell Peter until absolutely necessary. Ok?"

Johnny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Alicia crossed the room. She hugged Eli. Pulling away from, with a sincere look in her eyes, she apologized.

"I'm sorry Eli. I know this isn't ending how you wanted it too. I know this is messing with all the work you have put into Peter's career. And I am really, really sorry. I know you wanted us to be Bill and Hillary, but that just isn't how our story is going to end."

Eli stared into her eyes.

"It's ok. I think, deep down, I knew that eventually you would get sick of the crap and walk away. But, I still didn't want it. It is your life, and you do get to chose how you live it, whether I like it or not. So, I understand. You don't have to be Bill and Hillary. But please, if you could act like it for just a little while longer..."

"Thank you, Eli. And I am sorry. This wasn't part of your plan."

He shrugged it off.

"Peter's a politician. We will figure out a plan that doesn't include you."

Alicia nodded before sitting back down. The two men followed her example, and the trio finished their breakfast in relative silence. After the food was gone, and the dishes were done, Eli spoke.

"Well, this morning hasn't gone how I thought it would. But I do need to get to your headquarters and do a few things this morning. Johnny, will you join me?"

"Um, yeah."

"Do you want me to come too?"

Eli shook his head.

"No. Maybe come by a little later for some more debate practice?"

Alicia nodded.

"Ok. See you two later."

With that, the two campaign managers left, leaving Alicia alone in her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own The Good Wife.

/

Eli and Johnny were working in silence, watching parts of the debate and looking up any news articles pertaining to Alicia. They had been mostly quiet for the better part of an hour, when Eli paused the debate and stared hard at Johnny.

"What do you think your doing?"

Quirking an eyebrow, the younger man stared back.

"Reading comments about Alicia's and Prady's debate in the kitchen."

Huffing, Eli replied.

"Not about that. About Alicia! What are you doing? Really? Are you playing her? If you are, knock it off. Because I swear to God, if you hurt her Elfman- I can make your life very miserable, and I will make it so you never work with politicians again."

Johnny started to interrupt, but Eli held up a hand to silence him.

"And before you ask, yes I can do that. Yes, I have a lot of connections and I have a lot of power. So think long and hard before you go down this road, because there is no going back."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Eli. I'm not playing a game."

Eli eyed the man suspiciously.

"Then what are you doing?"

When he didn't respond, realization dawned on Eli.

"Oh. This isn't just some fling to you, is it?"

Johnny shook his head.

"No, it's not."

"You really do care about her."

It was a statement, not a question, and Johnny didn't disagree.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, until Eli spoke again.

"My opinion still stands, though. It would be best for whatever you guys have to wait until elections are over."

Johnny nodded, in agreement.

"And no more sleepovers."

"What? I don't-"

Eli rolled his eyes.

"The wine glasses in the kitchen sink? I'm not stupid enough to believe you went to her apartment late last night, then went home, and was back early enough this morning to cook her breakfast. Please. Don't insult my intelligence."

"Nothing happened-"

Eli held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't care, nor do I want to hear about it. You know the consequences of your actions. So just be careful, ok?"

"Ok."

Eli held out his hand, and Johnny took it. After a firm shake, Eli stared him down one more time.

"Alicia is an amazing woman. Make sure you deserve her."

"I'll try."

"Enough of this. Let's get back to work."

/

Alicia came by a few hours later, and worked on more debate practice until Eli had to leave, throwing a "Make good choices" warning over his shoulder. Peter had things he needed help with. After he was gone, Alicia smiled at Johnny.

"So how was work this morning? Did I cause any scandals overnight that I don't know about?"

Johnny laughs lightly.

"No. No new scandals. Well, none that the press knows about. Your debate with Prady in the kitchen, now that's getting some attention."

"Good attention?"

"Very good attention."

He showed her some of the comments on the video, running his fingers up and down her spine as she read them. When his fingers reached her nape, he gently massaged the tense muscles. She pushed the laptop away and turned around. Standing close enough to feel his breath on her cheek, she whispered in his ear.

"Is this considered a good choice?"

Pressing a kiss to the corner of her jaw, he whispered back.

"I think it's a good choice."

Lifting her easily, Johnny set Alicia on a desk. Standing between her legs, he caught her mouth with his. As he deepened their kiss, he heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Alicia, my dad wanted me to come down- and what's going on?"

Jumping back, Johnny straightened his shirt, while Alicia slid off the desk, smoothing herself out.

"Hey Marisa. What's up?"

"Were you guys just-"

"No!"

"Yes, you were! Ha! I totally knew it!"

Johnny and Alicia looked guiltily at each other.

"Marisa-"

"Don't worry guys. I'm not going to go talk to the press. If you're happy, I'm happy. But I totally knew it. I am totally going to vote for you now, Alicia!"

"Thank you?"

Alicia and Johnny both looked nervous and uncomfortable still, until Marisa laughed.

"You guys. Really. It's fine. I'm not one to talk. I promise. Besides, Dad would kill me. Anyways, do you want milk? It's chocolate this time."

/

I swear. If the Kings don't do anything with these two, I will absolutely lose it and throw something at my tv. I think I like Johnny so much because he represents starting over. I do love me some Finn Polmar, but I think he is just too closely associated with Will for it to ever work out. Johnny, though. I could actually see it happen. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own The Good Wife.

I seriously can't stop with this story. I feel like I need to write as much for these two before The King's completely crush it. As I have a feeling they will. Ugh.

This is Eli's inner struggle with it. Here you go.

/

Eli sat in his office, holding his head up in his hands. He was thinking over the events of the day, the events of the last few months, and he was getting a headache. He was frustrated, but he couldn't help but feel it was, at least in part, his fault. After all, he was the one who brought Johnny in. He was the one who talked him into taking on Alicia. He just didn't expect this to happen.

He has been reading the signs for months. He knows he has. But, he thought it was just an infatuation on Johnny's part. Maybe a type of puppy love. But nothing serious. This morning, when he saw them- Johnny and Alicia- together, he wanted to scream. All the things he had done for Alicia and Peter's marriage, all the things he had covered up- worthless now. All of it. They could have made it all the way to The White House. Now, that was just a pipe dream.

And as angry as he is, he can't help but picture Alicia's face when she asked if she deserved to be happy and he remembers. He remembers Will Gardner, and that he made Alicia happy. He remembers deleting that voice mailing, and interfering with her happiness. He remembers her being devastated after the shooting. He never thought she would smile, really smile, again. And he was selfishly (almost) ok with that- it meant she had no reason to leave Peter. But then Johnny came happened.

Johnny, who made her smile, and could make her laugh. Johnny who stole secret glances at her through out the day. Who continued to do so, even after Eli told him to knock it off, a few weeks ago and again yesterday. Johnny, who wasn't Alicia's typical "type", but somehow the two of them made sense. Johnny, who had figured out that Peter needed Alicia, but not vice-versa. Who actually cared about Alicia. Possibly even loved her.

Yes, Eli could see it. In the way he talked about her, talked to her, looked at her. Yes. He is pretty positive Johnny loves Alicia. And he knows that he can't meddle, as much as he would like too. He just can't. He does want to see Alicia happy, and he knows that will never happen with Peter. But, still-

He can't even imagine Peter's reaction to Johnny and Alicia becoming Johnny-and-Alicia. And the press. Those headlines. Ugh.

Hence the headache.

Groaning he dropped his head to the desk, staying like that until he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in," was he muffled reply.

He looked up to see the Governor enter his office.

"Eli. Hi."

The Governor took in his Chief of Staff's appearance. Messy, ruffled hair, dark circles, his look of frustration.

"What happened now?"

He questioned with a sigh.

Eli straightened up.

"Nothing. Just tired is all. We had a late night last night."

Peter eyed him.

"Ok. Anyways, I was thinking-"

Eli only half listened to what Peter was going on about. All he could think about was Alicia and Johnny, and he hoped to God the man standing in front of him didn't find out anytime soon. He started listening again when he heard Alicia's name mentioned.

"-and I was thinking we could throw a party in the next few week, just to show the press and voters that we are still together and everything's fine."

Seeing Eli's face, Peter stopped talking.

"Is that not a good idea?"

"No, no. I think it will be fine," inwardly cringing.

Smiling Peter continued on with the plans he thought out, Eli was having an internal breakdown, which escalated when he heard Peter say how good of an idea it would be to invite Elfman, among other things.

Stopping mid-sentence, Peter looked at Eli concerned.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look ill."

Eli managed to choke out an "I'm fine."

Shaking his head, Peter responded.

"No. You look sicker than a dog. Go home. Rest. I will call if I need you."

As he left, Eli took a deep breath.

"Alicia Florrick," he thought, "You will be the death of me."

Calling her once he got in the car, he spoke quickly when she answered.

"I'm on my way to your apartment. We need to talk."

/

Let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I just think it would take a few conversations before Eli totally was ok with it.

/

Johnny was with Alicia when she got Eli's call. They were sitting at her kitchen table, eating Chinese food, and when she hung up, he gazed at her.

"What's up?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Eli's on his way. Says we "have to talk about something." He sounded flustered."

Johnny quirked a smile.

"Eli always sounds flustered."

Alicia giggled, agreeing. They continued eating in silence when Johnny spoke up again.

"You don't think he told Peter, do you?"

Alicia's eyes widened.

"I don't think so. But, maybe?"

Johnny's phone rang then, interrupting them.

"Hello?- Hi Eli."

Eli sounded gruff on the other end.

"Good. You answered. I need you to meet me at Alicia's apartment. We need to talk."

Glancing over at Alicia, Johnny smiled.

"Ok. No problem."

Eli was silent for brief second.

"You're already there, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Eli groaned.

"Fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Hanging up, Eli just shook his head, muttering to himself.

"This is not good."

Reaching the apartment, Eli took a deep breath to collect himself before going up.

Alicia opened the door for him, and then went straight to the kitchen.

"We have Chinese takeout. And wine. Help yourself."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? You look kind of sick."

"I'm fine! Just stressed," Eli snapped.

"In that case, do you want ice-cream?"

"No I don't want ice-cream. I want to talk Alicia."

Sliding into her chair, Alicia folded her hands in front of her.

"Ok. Let's talk."

Eli and Johnny both took a seat as well, before Eli started to speak.

"We need to talk about you guys."

Rolling her eyes, Alicia sighed.

"Didn't we already do that?"

Eli ignored her and continued.

"Peter is throwing a party in the next few weeks to show that you guys are still a happy couple. And there is going to be a lot of press there."

Johnny and Alicia exchanged glances.

"Ok. So?"

"So? That means that you guys can't give them any reason to think there is anything going on between you two. At all. I know you said you would keep it under wraps until elections are over, but even one glance can start a rumor storm. I swear to God, if you guys make this harder than it has to be, I will have a mental breakdown. I already am sick imagining Peter's reaction and the headlines, for when and if you guys take this public. I can't handle it any sooner."

Alicia and Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Ok."

"It will be fine, Eli."

The older man didn't look convinced.

"We need to set some ground rules for this relationship."

Johnny gaped at Eli in disbelief, while Alicia burst out laughing.

"Eli. We are not 16 years old. We are both mature adults. We can handle this. Really. You don't need to go all dad on us."

"No. We are setting rules. If you really could handle it, Marisa wouldn't have walked in on you two earlier."

"She told you?!"

"Yes. But that's not important. So rules. Here they are.

Rule 1. No being alone together. At all.

Rule 2. No touching in public. Nothing.

Rule 3. No sleepovers, which is part of rule 1.

Rule 4. Keep at least 12 inches between you, when out and about.

Rule 5.-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Eli," Johnny interrupted.

"We don't need these rules. What we need is for you to chill. And to trust us. We are not teenagers. We have it under control."

Eli pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't want another scandal to clean up. I'm getting too old for this."

Alicia shook her head.

"It won't be another scandal for you to deal with it. It will not be made public until way after elections, and then I won't be your problem anymore. It will be ok, Eli."

Eli looked at her.

"You have never been a problem, Alicia. Sometimes difficult and always stubborn, but never a problem."

"I know I haven't been easy to work with Eli, especially at the beginning. But, I really do appreciate everything you have done for me, for Zach, for Grace. Everything you tried to do for my marriage. You have protected us, and kept secrets from getting out. For that, I will always be grateful."

Alicia paused briefly before continuing.

"I know this isn't 'good timing.' I know that this is really hard on you. But, if I learned anything in the past year, past five years, past 20 years, there is no good timing. There isn't. You have to do what you want. There isn't always a next time or a maybe later, Eli. And I just need you to let us be, ok? We will be careful, but we don't need your rules."

Eli sat in silence, considering his reply.

Taking a deep breath, he smoothed his had back, before speaking.

"Alright. I will chill. I'm a crisis manager after all. I can handle this. But the party-"

"The party will be fine. We will mingle, and no one will suspect a thing. Everything's going to be ok. Ok?"

Eli rubbed his temples. There are so many other things he wished he could say, but he can't. And there are so many scenarios of this going horribly wrong, but he keeps them to himself. He understands Alicia's need to be left alone about this. And the way Johnny keeps looking at her, he can't deny them their happiness, even if it's at Peter's expense. And he accepts it, for the third time in 12 hours, and this time he really means it. So he nods before helping himself to the sweet and sour chicken in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't even handle these two. I just wish the Kings would give us a nice happy ending for Alicia. That involves Johnny since I can't have Will. Anyways. Here is the next chapter. I should have another chapter up for my AxW story in the next few days, but I feel like I have all the time in the world for that story since Will is already gone and it's an AU story. This pairing now has the potential to maybe happen. Anyways, on to the story!

/

Peter had chosen a Saturday night for the party he was throwing. Alicia and Grace had spent the day together, getting ready. They got their nails done, their hair done, and were getting dressed. Grace was brushing her mascara on, in the mirror next to Alicia, when she stopped.

"This was nice, Mom. I had a good day with you."

Alicia paused putting on her lipstick.

"I had a good time too, Honey."

"Mom, can I say something?"

Alicia set her tube of lipstick down, turning to face her daughter.

"Of course, Grace. You can always talk to me."

"You just, you just seem happier than you have in a long time, and I just want you to know that I'm happy you're happy."

Alicia felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I am happy, Grace."

Grace smiled.

"Good."

They continued putting the finishing touches on their make up in relative silence, until Grace spoke up again.

"Mom, are you going to divorce Dad?"

Alicia's makeup brush froze.

"Why?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Would it bother you if I did?"

Grace shrugged again.

"I don't know. Are you?"

Pulling her daughter in for a hug, Alicia closed her eyes, choosing her words carefully.

"You know that we have tried to make it work, and I just don't see how we can anymore. I told you once that I would always be honest with you. Yes, I will be divorcing your dad, but not for a little while."

Grace wiped at the tears that threatened to fall, trying not to ruin her makeup.

"I'm sorry it has been so hard for you, Mom."

Holding her daughter tighter, Alicia rubbed circles on Grace's back.

"I'm sorry too. I know you never wanted us to separate."

"It's ok, Mom. I understand. I just want to see you happy."

"Thank you Grace."

After fixing their makeup, they put their dresses on and waited for Johnny, who was coming to pick them up.

Alicia was looking for one of her shoes when Johnny knocked on the door, so Grace answered it, smiling brightly.

"Hi Mr. Elfman. You look nice."

Smiling back at her, he entered the apartment.

"We already have talked about this, Grace. Call me Johnny. And you look very beautiful tonight."

Grace was thanking him when Alicia came out of her bedroom apologizing while putting her last earring in.

"Sorry for making you wait. I had lost shoe."

"Don't worry about it. I just got here-"

At that point, Johnny had turned around, taking in Alicia's appearance. His jaw dropped when he saw her in her floor length, one shoulder, black, shimmery dress. When she stepped towards the door, the mid thigh high slit was revealed.

"Alice- You look- you look amazing."

She smiled softly.

"Thank you. You do too."

Grace watched their exchange with questioning eyes.

"We should probably go. Don't want to be late for Dad's party."

Alicia nodded.

"Of course. Let's go."

As they were getting on the elevator, Grace stepped out suddenly.

"I forgot my purse! I will meet you guys down there, ok?"

"Ok Sweetie. We will be waiting."

As the doors closed, Johnny turned to Alicia.

"Does she know?"

"About us? I don't think so. Why?"

"Because she was giving us a very questioning look."

Alicia paused to think.

"I don't think she does, but even if she does she isn't going to tell anyone. That's not her style."

Johnny stared at her.

"I wasn't worried about that, Alicia. I was worried about how she is going to take it."

Alicia hugged him before the doors opened.

"She's a strong girl. She understands and accepts a lot more than people realize. She will be ok."

They stepped off the elevator, and waited for Grace to join them again.

When she came down, she held up her purse.

"Sorry. I'm ready now!"

"Great! Let's get going."

The car ride to the party was full of laughs, and when they pulled up, Johnny helped both of the ladies out the car and offered an arm to each to escort them in.

When they entered the ballroom, it was a flurry of activity. Members of the press swarmed the room, snapping pictures, and getting quick interviews while the guests mingled.

Grace took in the scene and whispered.

"Mom. I thought this was supposed to be a smaller party."

"It was."

She was fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the extravagance of it all, while Johnny led them to their assigned seats. He was surprised to see he was also seated at their table. He looked at the place cards to see Marisa and Eli were seated there as well as-oh. Ramona. He cast a sidelong glance at Alicia to see if she had noticed. Judging by the tight look on her face, she had. He leaned over and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

She pulled back and smiled.

"Of course. I just need a drink."

Noticing the look he gave her, she laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Johnny. I'm not drinking that much tonight, and besides, I'm not even driving home."

He grinned back at her, and followed her to the open bar. Grace was already there with Marisa, getting a Sprite.

"Hey Mom! When's dinner served? I'm so hungry."

"I think in like ten minutes, Grace."

Marisa smiled at the (secret) couple.

"Hi Alicia. Hi Johnny. How are you tonight?"

"Doing well, Marisa. How are you? I haven't seen your dad around yet."

The curly haired woman shrugged.

"I'm good. And dad; He's around. Probably stressing over something or another."

Johnny chuckled.

"Your probably right. We will see both of you back at the table in time for the food to be served, ok?"

Alicia and Johnny made their way back to the table, making small talk with various people as they went. By the time they made it back to the table, Ramona was already sitting there.

Smiling warmly at Alicia, she stood.

"Alicia, how wonderful to see you. You look wonderful."

Alicia plastered a smile on her face.

"Same to you Ramona. So glad you could make it." The venom in her voice was just barely hidden.

Eli came up just then, ending the conversation.

"We should take a seat. Peter is going to make a short speech and then dinner will be served."

An announcement was then made over the speakers that everyone should make it back to their table.

When Peter took the stage in the front of the ballroom, all eyes were on him.

"Hello everyone. My wife Alicia and I would like to thank you all for coming tonight.-" He went on to talk about how long he and Alicia had been together, and the ups and downs had only made them stronger, and how happy they were. Alicia was well aware of all the eyes watching her, otherwise she thinks she would have walked out, then and there. Johnny discreetly placed his hand on her thigh, tracing patterns that burned into her skin. Peter finished his speech to a round of applause, and soon joined them at the table.

Dinner went well, considering who was all seated at the same table. Marisa made jokes quietly about everyone, and Eli sat in a near panic stage every time Johnny or Peter so much as looked at each other. By the time the dishes were cleared, the DJ started to play more music, instead of background noise.

The first love song that came on was "All of Me," by John Legend. Peter smiled brightly, and offered his hand to Alicia. She took it, and he led her out to the dance floor.

"You look nice Alicia. Are you having fun?"

Alicia smiled back, with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Oh yes. I was so glad to see that the woman my husband is sleeping with seated at my table. I thought Eli said that was over."

Peter dropped his smile.

"It is over between us."

Keeping her smile, because she knew there were cameras around, Alicia responded quietly.

"Then why the hell is she seated at our table?"

"I-"

Peter stopped, not having a good explanation.

"Don't Peter. Just don't. Ok? Keep smiling, and just don't."

They finished dancing in silence, and when the song was over, they left the dance floor. Alicia made her way back to the table, where Johnny had a refill of her drink waiting. She downed it one go.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"How was that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Just dandy."

He looked at her with sympathy before suggesting she mingle with rest of the guests, and try to avoid Peter.

She laughed.

"No problem."

After an hour of schmoozing, Alicia stood on the side of the dance floor, just watching. She saw Grace dancing with the son of a congressman, briefly hoping that her daughter doesn't end up in politics. Giggling quietly, she saw Marisa pull a reluctant Eli out to the dance floor. When she saw Peter dancing with Ramona, she softly sighed. Suddenly, she felt a hand in hers, guiding her to open spot on the dance floor.

She looked up with questioning eyes.

"John? Should we be doing this?"

He tilted his head towards the Governor and his legal counsel.

"They are."

The next song started, and he started twirling her around the dance floor.

Alicia stared at him with surprise.

"You are a very good dancer."

He laughed.

"You sound surprised."

Alicia grinned.

"I am."

He dipped her, before continuing their waltz.

"My mother. She was a ballroom dance teacher. Insisted I learned."

"I'm glad she did."

They continued dancing, and when the song got to the chorus, Johnny sang along very quietly so only Alicia could here.

"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away."

Alicia blushed while he continued singing. When the song finished, and they stepped apart, she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you. For dancing with me."

He tipped his head forward.

"You're welcome."

She was about to say something else, when Peter came up behind her interrupted.

"Alicia. There's someone Eli wants to introduce you too."

She turned around, and he nodded towards his chief of staff.

She smiled once more at Johnny, before making her way to Eli, leaving the two men together.

The younger man spoke first.

"She's a good dancer, isn't she?"

Peter looked coldly at him.

"I see the way you look at her, Elfman."

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Just so we are clear, she is my wife. You are just her campaign manager. And besides, she is out of your league."

With that, Peter turned on his heel, leaving Johnny staring after him. Eli and Alicia both watched the exchange out of the corner of their eye. After Alicia finished making small talk, she found her way back to Johnny.

"Everything good?"

"Just dandy," he replied, repeating her from early that night.

"Did he say anything?"

Johnny looked down.

"Yeah. Said he saw the way I looked at you and that you were out of my league."

Alicia gasped.

"He didn't."

Still not looking at her, he confirmed.

"He did."

Alicia hugged him briefly.

"Everyone's practically wasted now. I doubt anyone would notice if we left."

Johnny looked around.

"You know, you're probably right. Wanna ditch?"

Alicia smirked.

"I would love too. Let me just check that Grace is good."

As she scanned the room for her daughter, she spotted her laughing with Marisa. She approached the two girls.

Grace beamed at her.

"Oh Mom. There you are. I was wondering- Marisa invited me to stay the night at her apartment. Is that ok?"

Alicia smiled back.

"Yes that's fine. I might actually leave; Johnny said he would take me home."

"Great! Have a good night Mom. I love you!"

Hugging her daughter, Alicia responded.

"I love you too. You girls have fun, ok?"

With that she and Johnny left, notifying Eli so he didn't have a heart attack.

Soon they were in the car alone, headed to Alicia's apartment, fingers intertwined between them.

/

Review!

Uhoh. What does Peter know?

next chapter has a very angry Peter.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, I don't own The Good Wife.

Thank you to my wonderful readers! I didn't know this couple had such a fan base. Thank you for making this my most reviewed story to date.

/

Alicia had changed out of her evening gown and into sweat pants and an old Georgetown T-shirt, and Johnny's suit jacket was laying on the back of an arm chair. They were both sitting on the couch, Alicia with her back to Johnny while he helped her take the many bobby pins out of her hair. When he finally pulled the last one out, he ran his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp, and then dropping his hands to her shoulders. After a few minutes, Alicia was practically asleep and leaned her head back against Johnny's chest. Several more minutes passed of him rubbing her shoulders passed before Alicia completely fell asleep. Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he thought about the evening. How beautiful Alicia looked, how hurt she was by seeing Ramona at their table, and how nice it was to be able to dance with her. He couldn't wait until he could take her out on a real date, and not worry about the press, the campaign, or the Governor. The Governor. Just thinking about Peter Florrick made him angry. How could Peter treat his wife that way? He had the most amazing woman in the world, and he ruined that for himself by repeatedly cheating on her. With prostitutes and his wife's friends. Now, he knows that Alicia isn't perfect; he knows about Will. Eli told him. But, he understands. He saw the press coverage from that time, and if he had been in a Alicia's shoes, he knows he probably would have done something similar. But then she broke it off, choosing to stay with her lowlife husband, who then proceeded to cheat again. What is wrong with him?

Snuggling closer to the sleeping Alicia, Johnny couldn't help but think of the Governor's words. "She's out of your league." Sighing, he kisses her cheek. He knows she is, but he also know he can make her happy, if she continues to let him.

/

Soon after Johnny had drifted to sleep, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Shifting slightly as to not wake Alicia, he answered quietly.

"Hello?"

"Johnny. It's Eli."

Sighing, he whispered back.

"What do you want Eli? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"Where are you? Why are you whispering?"

"I'm sleeping. Why are you calling me?"

"Are you at Alicia's apartment?"

Eli asked suspiciously.

"...yes."

Eli took a deep breath to try and remain calm.

"We talked about that Johnny! You can't do that. Peter's on his way. And he is not happy."

"Hold on."

Fully awake now, Johnny gently untangled himself from Alicia and stood up. Moving to the kitchen as to not disturb her, he spoke again.

"Why is Peter on his way? What's going on?"

Eli huffed on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know. He knows there is something going on between you two, and was very upset when he found out you left together, and has only proceeded to get angrier since then. After the party ended he insisted on calling Alicia and she didn't answer and that made it worse. So he is currently in a car on his way. I should be there shortly after he arrives. I don't know if you even have enough time to leave."

Running his fingers through his hair, he responded.

"I'm not leaving Alicia to deal with this on her own."

"I will be there as soon as possible to help diffuse the situation. Try not to wake the neighbors with shouting."

"Ok. Thanks for the heads up."

Johnny hung up and walked back to the living room.

"Alicia. Alicia, you need to wake up."

"Noidontwanna."

He shook her shoulder slightly, and she mumbled.

"What? I'm sleepin."

He smiled gently at her.

"I know. But you need to get up. Peter is almost here."

With that, Alicia sat bolt upright.

"Wait what? Peter?"

"Eli called to warn me. Apparently he is upset with us."

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"He needs to get over it. Why is he coming here now, tonight?"

Johnny shrugged.

"I don't know. But Eli is following closely behind to help diffuse the situation."

Alicia rolled her eyes, and with sarcasm, she responded.

"This will go well."

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a knock on the door.

Glancing between the door and Alicia, Johnny spoke.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I better be the one to answer the door."

With that, she walked over and unchained the apartment door.

"Peter. Come in."

The taller man entered the apartment without saying a word, just sweeping his eyes around the room. When he saw Johnny, his gaze stopped and turned into a steely glare.

"What the hell are you doing in my wife's apartment?"

Johnny glared back.

"That's really none of your business Peter."

Peter half laughed.

"Actually, it is. Do not make me ask again. What are you doing here?"

"I don't really think I have to answer your questions."

Angrily, Peter turned and stared hard at Alicia.

"Are you sleeping with Him?"

Alicia met his stare.

"In the most innocent sense of the word. Yes. And honestly, does it even matter if it were more?"

Trying to keep his voice down so the whole complex wouldn't hear him, he responded.

"Yes it does matter. You are still my wife Alicia."

Alicia laughed humorlessly.

"Really Peter? Are we playing this game? What about all the other people you have slept with? Or does it only matter when it comes to me?"

Peter threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, come ON, Alicia. How many times do I have to tell you?! They didn't mean anything to me, and I ended it with Ramona."

Alicia shook her head.

"I don't actually care anymore Peter. Don't you understand? I don't care if you are still with Ramona. I know you are. You don't have to lie to me anymore. But I will not stand by you anymore. You are out of second chances."

Peter took a step towards Alicia and leaned down in her face.

"We need each other. We won't make it without each other. This is going to hurt you too."

Alicia stepped away from him and closer to Johnny.

"I don't need you. Not anymore. And I don't really care if it hurts me. Nothing can hurt me more than what you have put me through these past 6 years."

Peter stepped closer to Alicia again, before Johnny slid between them.

"How about you back off Peter?"

Turning slightly so he was right in the younger man's face, Peter sneered down at him.

"How about you stay out this Elfman?"

"Why don't you make me?"

With that, Peter shoved Johnny hard, and the campaign manager shoved back. It would have escalated very quickly from there, had Alicia not stepped between them, and Eli arriving at the same time.

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

Alicia was pushing the two very angry men apart when Eli walked in the unlocked apartment door.

He stood frozen for a second, taking in the scene, before shutting the door and quickly marching towards the trio and pulling Peter away.

"What is wrong with you? No, really? What is wrong with you?!"

Peter looked taken aback.

"Me? HE'S the one sleeping with my wife!"

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I have worked with you for 6 years Peter. And never once have I seen Alicia get in the face of the women you have slept with. Not. Once."

Anger crossed Peter's face again.

"Are you seriously taking their side? How-? What-? Did you know about this Eli?"

Glancing between the three people standing around him, Eli pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. I knew. And we were going to tell you eventually. It just didn't seem like the right time."

The calmness of Peter's voice was more terrifying than when he shouted.

"It didn't seem like the 'right time'? So the person I consider to be my best friend, who is also my Chief of Staff, knew my wife was cheating on me with her campaign manager, and couldn't find time to tell me? Well that's good to know. Anything else I should know?"

Alicia, who had been mostly silent since the arrival of Eli, spoke up.

"I'm going to file for divorce, just like I should have done six years ago. I'm simply waiting until elections are over."

When she finished, she threaded her fingers through Johnny's.

Peter stood silently for a full thirty seconds, simply gaping at his wife.

"...I don't know what to say to that. You're just going to throw away 20 years of marriage?"

Johnny barked out a short laugh before turning it into a cough, while Alicia stared at the Governor.

"Are you friggin kidding me Peter? I should have walked away the moment I saw the news story in that laundry mat. You didn't deserve all the second chances I gave you."

"But-"

"No Peter. No buts. This has been a long time coming."

Peter's shoulders dropped in defeat when he whispered out,"I know."

"I am waiting for after elections. Can we fake it for another couple months?"

Peter half smiled, half grimaced.

"Isn't that what we have been doing?"

"Yes. It is. So we both appear together between now and then, and then we file, citing irrevocable differences. We don't play the blame game or finger point. Ok?"

"Ok."

The group stood in silence for a few minutes, before Peter spoke again.

"Well Eli, I think we should go."

Nodding, Eli headed to the door, Peter closely following. When the taller man reached the door, he turned back around.

"I'm sorry, Alicia. For everything. You didn't deserve what I have put you through. So I am sorry. For the prostitutes, Kalinda, Ramona. I'm sorry Will died. I'm just really sorry. And I really hope your happy now."

Alicia felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Thank you, Peter. I am happy. I hope you will be happy, too."

He nodded at her, before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

After several moments of not saying anything, Johnny turned to Alicia.

"You alright?"

Alicia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I think so."

"Do you want me to leave, so you can sleep? I know it's been a trying past 12 hours."

Alicia shook her head, pulling him down for a kiss.

"No. Stay."

"Ok." He breathed into her ear.

She smiled at him, before grabbing his hand, and gently leading him to the bedroom.

/

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Good Wife.

I am currently snowed in. What about you guys?

Thanks for all the reviews on this story!

/

Johnny had woken up before Alicia. His arm was draped across her waist, her shoulder pressed into his chest. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he traced the outline of her face gently with his finger tips. Waking up, she sleepily looked around, shifting so she faced him.

"Good morning," she breathed out.

"Good morning."

Simply staring at her, Johnny smiled.

Confused, Alicia questioned him.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful," he whispered softly.

She rolled her eyes.

"My hair is a mess, I haven't brushed my teeth, and I am wearing my oldest sweatshirt. There is no way I look beautiful."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"But you do. You are beautiful, always."

Burying her face in his chest, she mumbled out a thank you. They stayed like that for a while, before Alicia gently pushed away.

"I need a shower, and then I think we need to talk."

Johnny sat up.

"Ok. Do you want me to make breakfast?"

Alicia tilted her head to one side.

"Or you could join me, and then we could make breakfast together?"

Grinning, Johnny stood up.

"I like that idea better."

/

After they had showered, Alicia found a pair of Zach's sweatpants for Johnny to wear. In the kitchen, they made bacon and eggs while the coffee brewed. When the food was done, Alicia got down two plates and divided up the food. Sitting at the table, Alicia took a sip of coffee before talking.

"We need to talk about somethings."

Johnny ran his fingers through his still damp hair.

"Ok. That doesn't sound good."

Quickly backtracking, Alicia reassured him.

"It's nothing bad. I promise."

A wave of relief ran through Johnny's body.

"Then let's talk."

Alicia took a breath before jumping in.

"First off, I think we need to tell my kids about us."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Thinking back to Will, Alicia remembered how hard she tried to hide from her kids and the strain it cause.

"Yes. They deserve to know. You know Grace pretty well, and you have met Zach briefly over Thanksgiving and Christmas. So I think when Zach comes home for a visit next weekend, we should tell them."

Johnny placed his hand on top of hers.

"Are things better between Zach and you?"

Staring at her lap, Alicia thought for a moment.

"We are getting there. It's not great, but it's getting there."

"Ok. If you want to talk about it, let me know."

"I will."

After a beat of silence, Johnny spoke up again.

"I feel like there was more things you wanted to talk about. So..."

Alicia took a longer sip of coffee this time before answering.

"Late last night, in the bedroom? I heard you."

Johnny looked flabbergasted.

"Heard me what?"

"After we- Afterwards, you must have thought I was asleep. You kissed my cheek, and then you- You said you loved me."

Johnny stared intently into his coffee mug, not responding.

"Did you not mean it?"

His head snapped up quickly.

"What?"

"Did you not really mean it?"

He looked at her in disbelief.

"No. I meant it. I meant it 100%."

"Then why aren't you talking about it?"

He looked down again.

"You weren't supposed to hear it yet. I didn't want you to know in case-"

Alicia finished his sentence.

"In case I didn't feel the same way?"

He briefly met her eyes before finding his coffee mug again.

"Yeah."

"You can look at me, you know."

Lifting his gaze he stared intently at her, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"John, I'm not going to lie to you. It scared me last night. I didn't really think anyone could ever love me again,or that I would ever someone again, after Will died. And then you came along. You care, not just about the campaign, but about me. You actually love me, and you know all the worst things about me. I don't know when it started, but I think I am falling in love with you too."

Johnny stood and kissed her.

"Really?"

Kissing him back, Alicia grinned.

"Really."


	9. Chapter 9

Zach arrived late on a Friday night, while Alicia was still working at the office. Grace was home, and the sibling duo ordered pizza.

"How are classes going?"

Zach swallowed his bite of pizza before answering.

"They are good. Going really good."

Grace smiled at her big brother.

"Good."

"How's everything with you?"

Grace took a minute before responding.

"Everything's fine I guess."

Zach looked at his sister.

"Grace."

Grace stared back.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, Grace rolled her eyes.

"I never could keep secrets from you, could I? Everything's just been crazy around here, with Mom's campaign and everything. And since you left, I don't really have anyone to talk to about it because no one understands."

"Hey, you know you can call me anytime, right?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not the same."

Zach stared hard at her.

"What else is going on? That's not all of it."

Grabbing another slice of pizza, Grace's voice dropped lower.

"Mom is going to divorce Dad. And I think she likes Mr. Elfman- Johnny."

Zach let that information sink in.

"Are you sure about the divorce?"

Grace nodded.

Zach thought for a few moments.

"Ok. Well, it's not like we didn't see that coming, right? I think we both knew it was going to happen eventually."

In a small voice, Grace spoke.

"I know. And I know it will make Mom happy. So that makes me happy. But it's still going to be hard, you know? With the press and everything."

"I know."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Zach spoke again.

"And what was that about Johnny?"

Cracking a smile, Grace answered.

"I think there is something going on between them."

Zach nodded.

"Ok. How do we feel about this?"

Grace smiled bigger.

"I think it's a good thing. I think he really likes her. And I think Mom likes him too. He's sweet. A little rough around the edges, but I think he's really good for her."

Zach nodded.

"That's good. She deserves it."

Grace agreed.

"I know she does."

/

Alicia called Johnny from her office.

"Hey."

"Hey! What's up?"

Alicia could hear the smile in his voice, and she smiled into the phone.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow?"

"Zach's home right?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm there."

Alicia breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I know we talked about it, but I wasn't sure if you really wanted to talk to them about it and-"

Johnny laughed.

"Alicia! It's fine. Take a deep breath. Yes. I really meant it when I said I would talk to them with you. I will be there tomorrow."

"How does tacos sound?"

"Tacos sound great. What can I bring?"

Alicia thought for a minute.

"Dessert? Is that ok? You can just pick something up if you want."

"Ok. I'll figure something out. How about, let's say, 6:30? Does that work?"

"Yes that should work perfectly."

/

6:30 Saturday evening rolled around and Johnny was standing outside Alicia's apartment holding brownies. He knocked, balancing the pan in one hand.

Grace opened the door.

"Mr. Elf- Johnny. Come in!"

Johnny smiled when she corrected herself.

"Good evening, Grace. How are you?"

"I'm good. You know how to make brownies?"

Laughing, Johnny followed her into the kitchen.

"Kind of. I can follow the directions on a Betty Crocker box."

Grace laughed.

"That's how I make brownies. Mom's changing right now, but I will go tell her you're here."

Zach was setting the table and Johnny offered to help.

"No I'm almost done. Thanks, though."

"No problem."

He watched the younger man place the silverware around the plates.

"So, how's college?"

Looking up, Zach responded.

"It's fine. I like my classes."

Johnny smiled.

"That's good."

Alicia entered the kitchen just then with Grace.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Dinner smells great."

Alicia waved her hand dismissively.

"Grace helped. I hear you made brownies."

Johnny shrugged.

"Betty Crocker helped."

Alicia grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Well, let's eat."

The conversation over dinner was light and fun, Zach becoming more at ease with Johnny. The group talked and laughed through the meal and did dishes together. When it was time for dessert, Alicia moved the pan of brownies to the living room. With the others following, she started cutting pieces and serving them. After everyone had a brownie, Alicia and Johnny made eye contact. He nodded, and she took a breath.

"Zach, Grace. I know we talked about this awhile ago, but I don't want this family to have secrets. I know we haven't always followed that." She looked pointedly at her son. "But, we are doing the best we can. With that said, there are a few things we need to discuss. Ok?"

Johnny fought the urge to grab her hand to comfort her. He was letting her lead this. She needed too.

Alicia continued.

"Grace I know we already talked about this, but Zach, I am divorcing your father. We just can't make it work anymore. We have tried, and failed."

Zach nodded in agreement.

"I know Mom."

Alicia's voice went soft.

"I'm sorry. To both of you. I'm very, very sorry."

"It's ok, Mom."

Grace chimed in.

"Yeah. We are old enough to understand. We get it."

A few tears slipped from Alicia's eyes.

"I am very proud of the people you both have become. I know things haven't always been perfect. We have all made mistakes. But we stick together, through everything. Good and bad."

Alicia paused, looking between both of her kids.

"That was the bad. This next thing, I think it's good. John and I, well-"

Grace interrupted.

"You guys like each other."

Alicia switched her gaze to Johnny.

"Yes. We do."

Another pause.

Johnny spoke for the first time since they moved to the living room.

"Are you guys ok with that?"

Zach and Grace shared a look, before Zach spoke.

"Yes. If our mom is happy, we are happy."

Alicia was crying again and gestured for her kids. Pulling them both in for a hug, Alicia whispered.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for understanding."

Johnny smiled at the three of them, picturing them all as a family.


	10. Chapter 10

It should be pretty clear by now that I don't own The Good Wife. If I did, Will would have never died, and if he did, Johnny would be with Alicia by now.

I tried to post this in time for Valentine's Day, but I had the week from Hell so I am a little late. Sorry. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you to all the reviewers out there. This ship is way bigger than I thought. We need to stick together!

Shout out to the reviewer Eugene, who suggested the first date idea. Thanks! I hope you enjoy it.

/

After the talk with the kids, Alicia slipped on pajamas and suggested they watch a movie. Halfway through the movie, Alicia had fallen asleep, Johnny's arm slung across her shoulder. When the end credits rolled, Grace quietly announced that she was going to bed, and Zach turned the tv off and cleared the dishes from the brownies. When he walked back into the living room, he watched silently as Johnny carefully lifted Alicia into his arms and effortlessly carried her into her bedroom. He emerged a moment later and grabbed his jacket. Nodding a goodbye at Zach, he started to leave.

"Wait, Johnny."

Turning back around, confusion showed on the older man's face.

"What's up, Zach?"

Searching his mind for the right words, Zach quietly spoke.

"I'm just, I guess I'm just glad my mom has you now. She doesn't think Grace and I know everything about Will, but we know enough. And we know how hard it was after the shooting, we were here taking care of her when she practically gave up on life. So, I guess I'm thankful she has someone to make her smile again, and you do. Just be careful with her, ok? She has had it hard the last few years, and doesn't anything else added to that. I know I have made it harder for her, so just please be careful."

Johnny tipped his head in respect to the college kid.

"I have no intention of hurting your mom. I promise. I'm glad she has such awesome kids like you and your sister who look out for her when some people would do anything to bring her down."

Shrugging, Zach replied.

"Well, someone has to."

Johnny smiled and stuck his hand out to Zach.

Grasping the outstretched hand, Zach grinned back.

"Welcome to our crazy family Johnny."

/

Early the next morning, Alicia went down to her campaign office to work on some more prep with Eli and Johnny.

Eli stepped out to make a few phone calls, and Johnny looked up.

"Thanks for last night. Dinner was amazing."

Alicia smiled at him.

"No. Thank you. My kids like you a lot."

"You have a couple of great kids, Alicia."

She nodded in agreement.

"I know."

After a few minutes of silence, Johnny spoke again.

"I was thinking, maybe, if you want too, we could maybe go to dinner tonight? Take some files so it looks like we are working on the campaign or something?"

Alicia stared, and Johnny licked his lips, waiting for her to respond. After a beat, she did.

"Ok. Yes. I would like that."

Relief spread across Johnny's face.

"Really?"

Alicia laughed.

"Really."

Eli walked back in, and the pair snapped back to work, like two school kids caught passing notes. Johnny discreetly texted Alicia.

"Pick you up at 7?"

She looked down at her phone and smiled.

"Perfect."

/

Johnny nervously tapped his foot in the elevator, trying to remember the last time he actually went on a date. He thinks it was probably three, four years ago? Sure, he had some hookups now and then, but he rarely remembered their names the next morning. So, he was feeling very out of practice. Opening his laptop case, he made sure the flowers he picked up weren't getting too squashed. That was one of things his dad taught him in highschool: Never, ever show up to a first date without flowers. The elevator door opened, and he walked quickly down the hall to Alicia's apartment. He knocked tentatively on the door, and rocked back and forth on his heels before she opened it.

"Alicia, hi."

Smiling, she invited him, closing the door behind him. Pulling the flowers out of his bag, he offered them to her shyly.

"I didn't want to be seen coming to your apartment with flowers, so I had to hide them. I hope they aren't squished."

Smelling the bright pink roses, Alicia kissed his cheek.

"They are perfect. Thank you, John. I'll go put them in some water, and I'll be ready to go."

When she was back from the kitchen, Johnny had time to take in her appearance. His eyes roamed over the jeans that hugged her curves and the almost-too-low-cut purple shirt.

Alicia started to get get anxious under his stare and smoothed down her hair.

"Do I look ok?"

Crossing over to her, he captured her lips with his.

"Amazing."

He lingered with his forehead on hers for just a moment, before standing up straight.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, just let me grab my coat."

Reaching for her coat, she was surprised when he gently took it from her, and held it so she could easily slip into it. When she had buttoned it, he opened the door for her and followed into the apartment hallway.

When they reached ground floor, they made their way to his car and he opened the passenger side for her. He helped her slide in before going around to the drivers side. After he had buckled and started driving, Alicia turned to him.

"You really know how to treat a girl, don't you?"

Glancing sideways at her, he responded.

"Yeah, well my dad, he's pretty old-fashioned. Taught me all these rules of being a 'gentleman.' I hadn't been following them in recent years, but you know. Old habits come back."

Alicia giggled softly.

"I'm glad they did."

Finding her hand in the darkened car, he laced his fingers through hers.

/

They pulled up to a small, hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant.

Alicia looked at Johnny, with one eyebrow raised.

"Wong's Hong Kong Cafe?"

Johnny laughed.

"It's the best. Trust me. They have the most amazing egg rolls. Plus, it's inconspicuous enough we should avoid any suspicious eyes."

Alicia nodded.

"Ah. Smart man."

Walking into the small establishment, they made sure to be a professional distance apart. When the hostess asked, Johnny said they needed a table for three. Alicia shot him a questionable gaze, but he shook his head slightly at her. They were seated and brought three glasses of water. Once the hostess walked away, Alicia looked up.

"So are we meeting someone?"

Johnny smirked at her.

"No. Thought it might look better if we were supposedly expecting someone else."

Laughing, Alicia nodded.

"You are a very smart man."

Johnny looked down at the menu.

"So what sounds good?"

Alicia glanced over the menu.

"I don't know. You order for me. Get what's good."

When the waitress came over, Johnny ordered two servings of the sesame chicken, two sides of egg rolls, and an order of orange chicken because, "Our friend is on his way and he told me to order for him," causing Alicia to choke back a laugh.

After the waitress had gone, Alicia and Johnny stared at each other.

Breaking the silence, Johnny spoke.

"I have no idea what to say on a first date."

Alicia chortled.

"No, neither do I. It's been a long time."

Johnny shook his head in agreement.

"Well?"

Alicia thought for a moment.

"You know everything about me, almost. And I know nothing about you. So let's start there."

Johnny nodded, consenting that was only fair.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. But let's start with this. So, where did you grow up?"

"Nebraska. Omaha, to be more exact."

"Nebraska? Lots of farms there, right?"

Chuckling, Johnny responded.

"Yes. But like I said, I grew up in Omaha. Lots of buildings and people. I wouldn't have a clue what to do on a farm."

Alicia replied with another question.

"Brothers? Sisters?"

A look of sadness flashed in Johnny's eyes before he responded.

"I had an older brother, and I have 3 little sisters."

Alicia bit her lip.

"Had an older brother?"

The sadness was back.

"He died. When I was 18. Jason was 20 and my best friend. Wanted to be president someday. He was driving home from college to make it in time for my high school graduation, and a semi truck driver who fell asleep hit him. And that was it. He was gone."

Alicia felt her heart break a little for the man sitting across from her. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand on top of his.

"John, I am so, so sorry."

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. It was over 20 years ago. I still have my sisters. Jessica, Julia, and Jordan. All married to great guys back home."

Removing her hand from his, Alicia smiled.

"Your parents really loved the J names, didn't they?"

The sad mood lifting, John smiled softly back.

"Yep. My parents name's are Josh and Jenny, and our black lab we had growing up was Jack."

Alicia grinned.

"Wow. Do you ever make it back home?"

Shrugging, Johnny shook his head.

"Not as often as my mom would like. But sometimes."

Their food arrived, briefly halting the conversation.

"You know what? This is the best Chinese food I have had in this city."

Johnny's face lit up.

"I know! I found it one night when I couldn't sleep. Bachelor life."

Alicia took that as a cue to continue asking questions.

"Have you ever been married?"

"No. Never found the time. Always jumping cities, to help the next candidate."

Alicia agreed.

"Yeah, that would be tough to settle down. Did you always want to be a campaign manager?"

Johnny thought for moment.

"I wanted to do something in politics, and this made sense to me. I didn't want the spotlight on me, so a behind the scenes role was perfect. And I know that you always wanted to be a lawyer."

"Yes, I did. Except for the brief moment I wanted to be a singer when I was 12. But back to you. Sports? Love them, hate them?"

Johnny quickly responded.

"Love them. Grew up in Nebraska, football is king there. Especially the Huskers. Played ever since I was old enough to hold a ball. Baseball is big there, too, what with the College World Series and everything. Do you like sports?"

Laughing, Alicia took a drink of water before answering.

"Like them? No, not so much. Tolerate them? Kind of. Football totally confuses me. I only understand basketball because of Peter, and baseball because Will taught me."

Licking his lip, Johnny responded.

"Will Gardner?"

Alicia nodded.

"Yeah. He could have gone pro, if he didn't tear his rotator cuff in college. He loved baseball."

Johnny could tell from the tone in Alicia's voice that was all that she was going to say about Will tonight. He knew bits and pieces about their relationship, but someday, he hoped she would tell him the whole story. He quickly changed the subject, and they continued talking and laughing, while learning more about each other.

The waitress came back, and Johnny looked at the lone plate of orange chicken.

"Our friend got held up. Could we get that boxed up to go so I can take it to him, please?"

The waitress nodded.

"Sure thing. Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No, I think we are good. Just the box."

After she walked away, Alicia shook her head at Johnny, trying to conceal her laughter.

"You are such a liar. How do you sleep at night?"

"Just part of my job to protect my candidate."

Standing and grabbing her coat after the takeout container was brought, Alicia replied.

"And I appreciate it. Do I tell you that? How much I appreciate you?"

Johnny followed her lead.

"You don't have to say it. It's my job."

Alicia shrugged.

"It's still nice to be told. So, I'm telling you. I appreciate you."

Holding the door open for her, Johnny spoke softly.

"You know, you are my first candidate to say that to me."

Alicia stopped abruptly and turned around.

"What?"

"Yep. No one has ever said that. So thank you, Alicia."

Holding back the urge to wrap her arms around him, Alicia settled for touching his shoulder briefly.

"That's sad. I do appreciate everything you do, and not just because of what is going between us personally. Everything professionally, as well."

"I know."

They continued walking to his car, and when they got inside, he shyly asked if she wanted to go his apartment for a little while.

"I shouldn't."

He shook his head in understanding, and started driving in the direction of her building, before she finished answering.

"I also shouldn't be in a relationship with my campaign manager."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So, is that a yes?"

Alicia smiled at him in the darkened vehicle.

"Yes."

/

Review.

How about that teaser for the next episode?!


	11. Chapter 11

Still don't own The Good Wife.

Next chapter!

Thank you everyone for reviewing my stories! I don't know many chapters are left, I'm just going to wait and see how this storyline pans out!

atena92, your reviews are not boring! I love them!

To Guest of February 16, I am very confused. What sections/chapters did I copy so openly from another's persons fanfic?

/

Alicia wiggled out Johnny's arms, hours later.

"I need to get home. I should be there when Grace wakes up."

Johnny stumbled out of bed after her.

"Ok. Let me find my keys."

Alicia slipped her shirt back on.

"No, it's fine. I'll call a cab. You can go back to bed."

Already with his jeans on, Johnny finished pulling a hoodie over his head.

"No, I'm taking you home."

Alicia buttoned her coat.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

Johnny headed for the door of his small apartment.

"I'm sure. Ready?"

"Ready."

When they pulled up to Alicia's apartment building, Johnny started to get out. Alicia stilled him with her hand.

"That's not a good idea."

Johnny nodded and shut his door.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

Quickly kissing him, Alicia slid out of the car.

"Goodnight John."

Smiling at her, he whispered back.

"Goodnight Alicia."

/

Alicia was just finishing up at the firm the next evening when Eli called asking if he and Johnny could come over that night to go through her speech one more time.

Sighing, she gave him a yes, knowing that no wasn't really an option. Somedays, she really regretted running for SA. But if she hadn't, she never would have met John.

John.

Just a short year ago, she didn't know if the world could even keep spinning after Will had died. Her life ran on bad timing and she almost gave up. But then Johnny knocked on her door, and everything changed. In the past few months, she has learned to throw caution to the wind and take chances, no matter the consequences. After all, life is too short. You should spend as much time as you can with the people you love.

Love?

Alicia was shocked by the use of the word in her thoughts.

Does she love him?

She paused, really reflecting on it. Thinking about all the things that have happened, their relationship, everything. It's all moving quickly. After several moments of raking her brain, she came to the startling conclusion.

Yes. She loves him. Not in the way she ever loved Peter, and not in the way she loved-still loves-Will. But she loves him, none-the-less. It's a new love, that hasn't had much of a chance to grow, and she knows that she could walk away, right now, with minimum damage. Walking away would be safe, but Alicia knows she is through playing it safe, done making the "right" choice. She is going to choose what makes her happy. And John, he makes her happy.

Alicia sat at her desk for several more minutes, just contemplating her thoughts. Thinking back to 6 years ago, she never would have pictured herself, here, making the choices she is now. After every heartbreak, every time her world turned upside down, she is letting herself be happy again.

Smiling softly, Alicia gathered her things and made her way home.

/

Eli and Johnny were waiting outside her building when she pulled up, and they went up to her apartment together.

Reviewing the speech went well, and when the three of them were sitting around a half eaten pizza, Alicia looked at the two men.

"Am I ready?"

Johnny licked his lip.

"For now."

Alicia's eyes flew open wide.

"For now? Elections are next week! What else can I do? Should we-"

Johnny laughed, holding up his hands.

"I'm kidding. Calm down. Yes, you are ready. You are going to win this."

Eli nodded in agreement.

"For someone with no political experience, you are doing well, Alicia. You are three points ahead right now. If we can just keep that lead..."

"We will."

Johnny responded confidently.

"We will."

Later that night, after the pizza was gone, Eli and Johnny were getting ready to leave.

"So, we will talk more in the morning?"

Alicia glanced at Eli.

"Yes. I have that interview."

Eli nodded in affirmation.

"Right. We will meet you there."

"Ok. Have a goodnight, both of you."

Alicia gave it exactly 7 minutes after the two of them left a before pulling out her cell phone and calling Johnny.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Grace won't be home till late."

Johnny smiled into the phone.

"And?"

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back and- Oh wait, hold on. There's someone at the door."

She opened the door to find Johnny standing there.

"Actually, I never left."

Alicia hung up the phone, pulling him into the apartment.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?"

Laughing, Johnny shook his head.

"No. I walked out with Eli. As soon as he left I came back."

"And you just assumed I would invite you back?"

Kissing her, Johnny whispered in her ear. "I had hoped you would."

Trailing kisses from her mouth down to her neck, he guides them to her bedroom and soon they are completely lost in each other.

/

Laying in bed, Alicia turned to face him.

"John?"

He half-opened his eyes, his thumb rubbing small circles on her waist where it rested.

"Hmm?"

Scooting closer, she breathed him in before murmuring in his ear.

"John, I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Update!

/

Johnny was vaguely aware of Alicia shifting on the bed next to him. His hand was resting on her waist, when he heard her whisper his name.

"John?"

As he started to wake up a little more, he felt her snuggle in closer, before she whispered in his ear.

"John, I love you."

That woke him up completely, and his eyes snapped open. He found himself gazing into her soft brown eyes, so full of emotion.

Blinking a few times, he propped himself up on his elbow.

"What?"

Alicia sat up, pulling the blanket around her.

"I love you."

A small smile started to spread across his face.

"You do? Really?"

Alicia smiled softly.

"I do. Really."

Sitting all the way up, and capturing her lips with his, Johnny murmured against her mouth.

"I love you, too."

/

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, Alicia, drifting in and out of sleep, Johnny, resting his chin on her head, thinking.

This beautiful women loves him.

She loves him, with all of his faults and shadiness.

He knew that she liked him, of course. And he knew that he loved her. He could only hope that maybe someday, if he was really, really lucky, she could somehow love him too.

And she does. She does! Wrapping his arms even tighter around her, he smiled contentedly.

A short while later, Alicia leaned over, checking the clock. Sighing, she tapped Johnny.

"Hey- Grace will be home soon."

Sitting up, Johnny nodded.

"I should get going. I still have a few more things to look into tonight."

Alicia slid out of bed and slipped her robe on, while Johnny finished getting dressed.

They walked silently through the darkened apartment, to the front door.

"John, you won't always have to leave at night, just because Grace is going to be here. Just- until after the divorce is finalized."

Johnny glanced at her.

"Alicia, it's ok. I understand."

Alicia stretched up to kiss him, and he deepened the kiss. She ran one hand through his hair as the other trailed down his side when he pulled away.

"I'm never going to leave if you keep that up," he whispered huskily.

Kissing him once more, she stepped back.

"Goodnight, John. I'll see you in the morning."

He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Goodnight, Alicia. I love you."

Alicia smiled.

"I love you, too."

With that, he was gone.

/

As Johnny drove home, he couldn't stop his brain from thinking.

Alicia loved him.

He loved Alicia.

Alicia was soon divorcing Peter.

He had a job offer. In Sacramento.

And he hadn't told Alicia yet.

Eli told him about it months ago, that there might be this opportunity. The older man had put in a call, before he found out about Johnny and Alicia. Johnny never heard back, until a few days ago.

They want him to come out, almost immediately. He should. It could launch his career way forward. It would really make a name for himself. But, he would have to leave Alicia.

The thought of leaving Alicia makes him sick. He's never been the kind of guy to really want to settle down. His parents have the best relationship he has ever seen, and he decided early on that if he couldn't have a relationship like that, he didn't want one at all. But, he believes he could have that with Alicia. Really, honestly believes that.

So he is torn about what to do, driving aimlessly around Chicago, and ends up at a mostly unfamiliar apartment building.

/

He knocks on the door, knowing the occupant would be awake, briefly wondering if the man ever actually sleeps.

When the door opened, Eli stood on the other side, notepad in hand, hair slightly disheveled, confused look on his face.

"Elfman? What do you want?"

Johnny looked at him, then down at the floor, before meeting his eyes again.

"Advice."

Sighing, Eli nodded.

"Come in."

Johnny followed him into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Looking around the slightly messy apartment, Johnny could tell Eli didn't spend a lot time there, probably mostly just a place to crash when he wasn't in Springfield.

Eli sat at his table, looking at all the papers spread out in front of him, gesturing for Johnny to do the same. The silence between them went on for several minutes, until Eli looked up.

"Spill. What's up?"

Johnny hesitated, looking for the right words.

"I just- I don't know-"

Interrupting, Eli set his notepad down.

"It's about Alicia."

"Yes."

Eli continued.

"And the job in Sacramento."

Johnny shook his head.

"Yes."

"And you want to know what to do."

"Yes."

Eli folded his hands in front of himself.

"I can't tell you what to do. It's your choice, and your life."

Nodding, Johnny stared into his lap.

"Ok."

As he started to get up, Eli spoke again.

"I will tell you this. If it was me, at your age, I would have gone to California in a heartbeat. In fact, that's what I did. I was always jumping from city to city, candidate to candidate, leaving my ex-wife and daughter behind. Never had a meaningful relationship after that. Took me years to bond with daughter, and even still, it's not perfect. To be good at this job, really good at it, sacrifices are made. It can be a very lonely life."

Johnny let it all sink in. Does he want that?

Eli spoke again.

"I will say this; Alicia is a very special woman. You won't meet another person like her. More jobs will come along. She won't."

They sat in silence, Eli looking back down, Johnny thinking.

After awhile, Johnny stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Thank Eli."

Eli nodded.

"You're welcome. See you in a few hours at that interview."

"Yeah, see you then."

With that, he was gone.

/

I like thinking that in this universe I am creating, Eli and Johnny start to become friends.


End file.
